Only New York Can Bring Us Together
by gleeficss
Summary: My first fic. Sorry for the wron things English is not my mother lenguage Mike and Tina met in New York
1. Chapter 1

Only New York Can Bring Us Together

(I don't own glee or its characters)

When Tina finished her first year of college in Brown she went to New York for a holiday to visit her friends.

(Tina's Pov)

"Hello Tina!"shouted Artie, and I ran to give him a hug.

After leaving my suitcase in thier aparment we went to Times Square to meet with the others there.

We were all back in New York Puck and Quinn, Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine... And there was standing in front of me a handsome and tall Asian guy that I've been in love with since my sophmore year.

"Hi Tina is great to see you, you look beautiful" he said making me blush "Hello is great to see you too" I said giving him a wide smile. "Um, Tina I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date tonight if you want to" he said making me smile even more. "I would love to" I said giving him a small hug. "Great I'll pick you up a 7pm"

It was 7pm and there he was standing in the door with a flower in his hand.

(Mike's Pov)

She got out from her bedroom dressed in a black and white dress like the one's she used to wear back in High School. "Wow, I you look great" I told her "You look great to.

We went to the same restaurant that we went when we came for Nationals.

After asking for the lunch we started talkin:

"So do you have any girlfriend?" she said

"Actually no , I haven't have one since we broke up. And what about you?

"I haven't got one either, but why don't you have a girlfriend I've seen photos and most of the girls are very beautiful why don't you date them" I said looking to my feet.

"Because Tee, I compare them all with you and there's no one like you, and I don't date them 'cause I'm not over you and I think I never will"

Oh wow I did't spect this but by the way I'm not over you either"

"So, is this a date?"

"Yes it is" She said making me smile.

"Great!" I said making her laugh

"So does this mean that we're back together?" She said smiling.

"Yes I think we are" I said giving her the best kiss we've ever have.

"Yes, definitely we're back together" She said kissing me back.

(Tina's Pov)

We were kissing I've been waiting for this moment since we broke up

"I love you" he said making me fell more happy than I was.

"I love you too" I said kissing him again

-So what do you think?

Review please

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I don't own Glee or its characters)

Tina's POV

When we finished went for a walk to central park. We were holding hands like we did when we were in High School. I was really happy yhat we could be together again

"So how is College?" I asked him

"It's great! Yours?"

"It's great!" I said him with a smile

"So, how was your senior year?" He asked me with a half smile

"Well it was good I won prom queen and they throw me pig blood, and then we lost nationals and the Glee Club was finished" I told him with sad eyes "But when you and all the Glee Club came back I felt really happy" I told him with a half smile.

"Yeah, I was really happy too" he told me

"And then when you and Rachel held that sentence for me in the graduation I felt like the most loved girl of the world" I said him remembering all those thing.

"Yeah I remember that it was my idea and then Rachel helped me" He said giving me a peek on my cheek.

(Mike's POV)

I couldn't stop staring at her she was beatufil even more than in High School I couldn't believe that we were back I've been willing for this moment since we broke up. I was the luckiest man in the world.

We sat on a bench and cuddled together

"When did you start liking me?" He asked me.

"Well, I think that I've always liked you. Before the Glee Club I thought that you were just like all the jocks but when you came to the club I understood that you weren't like them. Then when we danced Dream I Little Dream I realized that I liked you, and then we went to the Asian Camp and I fell in love with you. And did you start liking me?"She told me smiling a little because of the memories.

"When I entered to the Glee Club and I saw the sweet asian goth girl that I've alredy seen on the corridors I started liking you, but when I heard you singing I started liking you and when we went to the Asian Camp and you sang that song I fell in love with you" I said giving her a kiss on my head.

"Mike do you regert something about our relationship?" She asked me with a serious face.

"Yes I regert something" I told her.

"And what is it?" she asked me with a serious face.

"Our break up" I told her giving her a kiss."I think that we should go back to the hotel It's really late"I told her.

(Tina's POV)

He's so sweet! (I thougth)

We were on our way to the hotel.

"So we arrived" He told me "Let me walk you to your room"

When we arrived to my room he gave me a kiss on my lips

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him

"Sure!" He told me kissing me again.

Do you like it?

REVIEW PLEASE

Sorry for the wrong things English is not my first language


End file.
